Silver Skies
by Egg Emperor
Summary: Dante and Nero met on the isle of Fortuna. Years have passed the two are now lovers, living out of DMC, in Capulet City. They are Devil hunters, but for the last 14 years they had another job, that of Parents. Caelum Sparda, their son born of their souls and a dark spell, struggles to prove to his fathers that he is a hunter just like them, despite his young age & naive world view.


**Okay here we go I've decided to get this out of the way in the beginning, so before we get on to the fun stuff we need.**

**DISCLAIMERS: READ IT !**

**O yeah! For starters I own nothing including but not limited to the characters and the lore of the Devil May Cry Series. I would say that I own the OC's and the scenario but I doubt that will hold water in court so yeah I own nothing here.**

**Secondly this story contains a couple in a committed and loving same-sex relationship, that is to say a Male/Male couple, a homosexual/gay/yaoi couple. Get it? Got it? GOOD! I don't want any complaints that I didn't give fair warning. **

**So if you feel threatened or sickened or whatever then leave. It's not good for you here and frankly I don't want to offend you if I can help it so skedaddle. (Dang my Texan is showing)**

**The couple is not the **_**Main**_** focus of the story but they play a titanic role in it none the less. **

**THERE WILL BE NO SEX! Got it no Lemon (At least I'm not going to write one, because frankly I don't have neither the balls nor the will to do so)**

**This story is rated M for Mature. It contains Mature themes: Death, Blood and Gore, Suggestive themes, possible mentions of Drug use and Alcohol and REALLY, REALLY FOUL LANGUAGE. I could go on. If I had a son or daughter they'd have to be at least 17 before I'd knowingly allow them to read this.**

_**This story is dedicated to my friend Kat a rabid yaoi fan girl, who if I know her is starting Heaven's first yaoi fanclub if there isn't one already.**_

_***NOTE: This is important if you don't want to get lost. In this story when Cael refers to his Father and his Dad he's referring to two different people. Based his relationship with his parents, he uses the more formal Father with the stricter Nero and the more informal Dad with the more easy-going Dante.**_

**Silver Skies **

**A Devil May Cry Fanfic **

By Egg Emperor

**Chapter 1:**

_**Legacies, Teens and Bullets O' My!**_

_-Why O' Why?_

_Cries the little bird with the broken wing._

_Why O' Why; does he sing,_

_Can't I fly?_

_Up higher than high,_

_Into Heaven's Silver Skies. –_

_After a successive series of events of supernatural origin that devastated it nearly 3 and a half decades prior – namely the appearance of the demonic tower and the gateway to hell that was opened inside it. Capulet city had recovered and nay flourished as a metropolis in a new and modern world. Much like Hiroshima did after the nuclear blast that had destroyed it at the close of the Second World War._

_The events at the tower of Temen-ni-gru, did have a lasting effect on the world, though overall this was – unbelievable as it may be – a mostly positive one. The ancient methods and materials with which the tower was constructed, provided the means and impetus to forge a technological revolution in the world. One that saw skyscrapers reach the mile mark as well as the advent of new communications and transportation technologies, flying cars and hover-boards, all this the earthly boon of Hell's misfortune. Most had by this point forgotten or ignored the source of the grand wonders that sprung across the globe at an ever increasing pace. And those that did remember mostly thought along the lines that humanity had won and that the devils had no stake in what they had lost three decades ago, by the hand of the son of their greatest traitor and humanities silent savior. To the victor go the spoils, right?_

_Still unknown to world, the battle raged on. A skirmish here and there; but nothing that ever captured the public eye to great effect. And thus most simply shrugged and wrote off the demon attacks as an unfortunate, rare and natural part of everyday life. Even as every day that same son of the traitor, the same white haired hunter and now his partner and lover, risk life and limb to keep it that way, to ensure that the darkness is always filled with light._

_And now we turn to the city streets where another fighter is about to enter the fray, unfortunately for this young white haired youth, this is the start to a very bad day._

DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC

**October 30****th**** 2024 Capulet City, 2:22 PM**

**Somewhere in the sky lanes above 6****th**** Street:**

6th street was busy as usual, the 5 sky-lanes and the street below were filled with all manner of moving vehicles. From cars carrying shoppers, busses ferrying commuters and trucks hauling cargo. They moved like bugs against the huge skyscrapers of the city, towering monoliths of glass and steel that gleamed in the afternoon sun.

In the lower lane, just forty feet above the street many large trucks darted back and forth, carrying anything from furniture to produce. It was in an inconspicuous and plain white truck zooming southbound on sixth towards the main highway out of town; that a large and heavy metal crate could be found.

And inside that crate was a very pissed off 14 year old, who's current mutterings could make a sailor blush.

The young man was of average height and weight and had a lanky build, his muscles – visible through the skin tight black shirt he wore – though defined for his age were just beginning to grow larger at the onset of puberty, his voice now cracking constantly to his chagrin. Matching his shirt were a tight pair of black jeans. And over it all he wore a heavy black leather coat with silver accents lining the seams and cuffs.

Thought the most remarkable thing about the boy was not his strange attire but his silvery-white hair which while short in the back swept down over his left eye ending in the middle of his cheek and his glacier blue eyes, which were currently narrowed in rage.

"What the FUCK!" the young man screamed, slamming his military grade boots against the walls of his prison, in a futile attempt to break out of the 2 inch plate steel box.

"How … those fucking bastards, when I get out of here… I'll kill them, I'll chop off their balls and make them choke on them." The platinum haired youth ranted.

"Ow… Shit fuck!", this last utterance was exclaimed as he realized that last kick had broken several bones in his foot.

Calming down somewhat while grimacing through the pain of both the broken foot and the agony of his half-demon blood beginning to rapidly heal the damage. The now revealed half-demon began to contemplate just how he got in his current situation.

He remembered waking up early, before his Father*, being up earlier than his Dad*was never a problem. And that, after years of chickening out he had snuck the request from his Dad's desk and skipped school. Not that he didn't do the latter quite often as it was; his Father would pissed if he knew just how often. Dad probably wouldn't really care.

The white haired youth sighed, he never really understood why his father insisted he go to school. His Dad was ambivalent at best but he sided with Nero just the same.

He was a half-demon for God's sake just like his parents. And just like his parents he was going to be a demon hunter. It was a forgone conclusion from the moment he was born and it was a conclusion he liked. Nothing better than hunting demons to get the blood pumping and to make both his halves feel completely alive.

High school drove his human self crazy, with its cliques and circles and just the general uselessness of it all. And by the time he got outside after the day was done his demonic instincts were screaming for him to just kill something if for nothing else, than to alleviate the monotony of the past eight hours.

Sure he could graduate and go to a good college and become an accountant for the remaining three thousand years or so of his lifespan. Or how ever the fuck long half-demons lived.

As far as he knew he and his parents were the only half-demons alive and his grandfather was about the only demon, crazy enough or romantic enough to get with a human so who knows how long he was going to be alive.

All he knew was he sure as hell wasn't going to spend his centuries slowly dying of boredom.

Now more importantly back to the problem at hand. He had taken the job and headed to the Cooper square fountain on River and 4th.

In the back of his mind he kept wondering, why the fuck did the city kept rebuilding the thing after each time his parents wrecked it? One it was a disturbing mess depicting tortured human bodies writhing in agony, chiseled out of black stone. Secondly and more importantly the damn thing was a demonic object, turning its water into blood from which…

"Those ass licking, ball sucking, annoying as shit blood birds kept being born!" he grumbled in memory over their neigh endless onslaught.

He kept cutting the things and they'd just split into two. Or worse explode and multiply by even larger numbers. He finally realized that by shooting them, they solidified and then a good smashing took care of it. Or in one case using one as a stone club to bludgeon the others to death.

Then right after an exhausting and aggravating three hours, most of which was spent chasing a single survivor across half the city he returned for his payment.

Only to be zapped in the neck with a stun-gun by what looked like a cross between the inquisition and a fanatic cult. As he passed out he heard muttered voices yacking on about some savior and the Son of Sparda.

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" the ultra-blond intoned in a fake nasally accent, following it with a mirthless laugh.

The entrapped youth sighed something that was becoming a frequent sound for him as of late.

God damn it he thought, if he was going to be kidnapped by some freaky cult then the least they could do is get right.

He was the Grandson of Sparda not the Son! He snorted indignantly. Kicking out with his uninjured leg against the steel in frustration. Only to be rewarded with a stubbed toe and a reason to let loose another loud Fuck.

As for the problem of getting out of the box he was currently trapped in. His parents could do this easily but they were full grown men, well half-demons. He had realized by now that even with his demonic enhancements he simply did not have the raw strength required to break open the box. Which now required him to be more, creative.

He moved his lithe frame and scrunched himself, braced against the back end of the crate as far as possible, careful not to crush or bend his silver hoverboard, which was jammed in with him. The mirror like piece of metal and tech was his pride and joy or one of them anyway and was a prized possession. One that he did not intend on damaging if he could help it.

Speaking of prized possessions he yanked out his gun from the holster on his belt. He wished he could admire it, but it was impossible to view his baby in the darkness of the crate. He was happy the idiots forgot to even search him for a weapon, a big mistake on their part the young man mused.

And what a weapon it was, Eclipse was a work of art. A specially modified matte black desert eagle with the symbol of the superimposed moon and sun and its name etched in silver in the surface.

He bought the gun from a guy who didn't care who he sold to when he was 12 and he spent the last two years modifying and refurbishing it with bit's and pieces around his parents shop. Covertly of course, even Dante, his rather laid back Dad would blanch at the idea of his 12 year old possessing a firearm.

Thank God or whatever the Hell was up there, that his parents weren't the kind to search their child's room at random; because this was his way out.

"Well here goes nothing!" the teen gave a cocky smile as he griped his gun in both hands and began to concentrate on that demonic power that existed within him.

Suddenly the steel box was filled with light as swirling and sparking silver white energy began to gather at the tip of the gun, flowing into it from deep inside the white haired young man whose eyes were now a bright red.

The young man braced himself and pulled the trigger…

DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC

**October 30****th**** 2024 Capulet City, 2:57 PM**

**Somewhere in the sky lanes above 6****th**** Street:**

An earsplitting crack rang out over the City of Capulet as the back end of a white float hauler violently exploded forty feet in the air. The thunderous blast struck with the force of ten thousand thunder claps and shattered nearly every window on the first several floors of the adjacent buildings.

Cars in all lanes and the street swerved and collided turning mere havoc into mayhem and finally pure pandemonium.

Then from out of the smoke of the now crashing float truck, shot a young white haired man riding a silver hover board. He turned around back on the board looking toward the falling vehicle as he zoomed away. His right hand in the air flipped the bird to the occupants of the truck while his left grabbed his crotch.

He then yelled out over the din of the panic.

"Suck on this, ya Fuckers!"

Unfortunately for the young man, while he was committing his rather vulgar display he wasn't looking where he was going and failed to notice he was quickly reaching the end of the block. He turned around only just in time to see the rapidly approaching skyscraper and utter a curt.

"O' Shi.."

Before he crashed straight through the glass vista of the building's upper atrium, a building better known as Capulet City 1 P. P.

It was now official, Caelum Credo Sparda was having a Very Bad Day.

DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC

**October 30****th**** 2024 Capulet City, 3:01 PM**

**Capulet City, One Police Plaza:**

Lt. Victoria Wilkins had seen a lot in her short 8 year tenure as a police officer, more than most officers her age, after all this was Capulet the world capital of the strange and weird.

The City's unofficial slogan, which the mayor did everything to discourage, was "If it's demonic, we've got it!"

But nevertheless color her surprised when a bomb goes off down the street, then followed less than a minute later by a snow haired teen crashing through the vestibule of the glass ceiling vault, showering the bullpen with glass and then landing on her desk unconscious.

Her musings were interrupted not a moment later when said snow haired boy groaned and opened his eyes which were at first rather unfocused.

What happen next was perhaps the weirdest five minutes of her life.

The boy then spoke. He was seemly still groggy from his ordeal but that only perhaps made his words all the more shocking.

"Did I just die or are you just one the most beautiful girls in the world?"

Victoria's mouth dropped open as the young man tried to get up; failing he laid his back down and turned his head toward her.

"Hey babe, if you ever get tired of looking at these donut munchers and would like some company, look me up sometime." He then pulled out a blank card with a phone number scrawled across it, from inside his coat.

She looked at it dumbly and then back at the boy.

Was this kid, who by the looks of him couldn't be more than half her age… hitting on her?

Her mind simply couldn't process the level of … who knows what that would allow something like that to pass his lips, even if he was concussed.

It was unfortunately, for the boy at least, that a large and rotund man with gray and balding hair, wearing a black suit and a gold police shield on his front pocket came into the room.

It was clear he heard the young man's latest utterance. And he was not pleased.

"Victoria!" he spoke in a deep voice.

The young man on the table turned his head back up to view the new arrival.

"Woah! Big Man!" the boy interjected with a smirk, he then turned his head back to the lieutenant.

"I was just joking about the whole donuts thing, it's not really **that** true." He then inclined again toward the large man.

By this time a crowd of officers had gathered.

"But man oh, man dude you're really not helping the stereotype there Mr. Luggs"

At this point the large gentleman's face had turned ruddy with anger and was working itself toward a nice port color. He was shaking with rage.

"Daddy?" Lt. Wilkins asked, at this point fearing for her father's blood pressure.

"Daddy?" the snow haired man parroted, confusion not concern in his voice, before his eyes grew large and realization stuck him like a hammer

"Daddy! … O' um…" He stuttered getting himself up into a sitting position.

"Um… you have a very beautiful daughter sir. Heheh" the boy laughed nervously.

The red in the man's face only seemed to become deeper at his words, his breathing labored.

"Well I'm sorry to drop and run but I have somewhere I really need to be." The youth voiced nervously, looking around for his board.

When he found it with his eyes, laying no more than seven or so feet away, he dashed to his feet surprising all that were present with his swift and unhindered movements.

He hopped on the board and activated it, making sure it was still working before rising into the air and jetting off through the atrium and lobby of the building and out the front door, nearly clipping three officers in the head on his way out.

The man who was now a very unhealthy shade of peruse, his small gray eyes black with anger, was shaking like a leaf in the storm.

One brave officer stepped forward and asked "Commissioner Wilkins, Sir, what would you like us to do?"

There was a tense moment of silence as the Commissioner took a deep breath, a few unexperienced officers began to sigh, un-aware that this was the calm before the storm.

The fat man exploded much like the weapon he shared his epitaph with, his face turning a violent purple.

"**GET THAT BRAT!" **He roared in absolute furry.

Many of the older officers had already begun gathering their guns and shields in preparation, the newbies meanwhile scrambled like headless chickens to comply with his order, none wanting to be seen as a possible target for the old man's ire.

As quickly as the order was given a squadron of 20 officers departed the precinct while the Lieutenant helped her still shaking father into a chair.

DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC-DMC

**October 30****th**** 2024 Capulet City, 3:19 PM**

**Capulet City, Storm Drain System:**

Caelum C. Sparda, Cael to his family and few friends was laughing his head off all the while grinning like an idiot.

The million watt smirk that adorn his face was powered by the trill of the past few hours. He had completed his first demon extermination job, though he never got paid. He was captured by some nutcases, and then escaped in a spectacular way.

Got to meet a really hot chick, though that may have been the concussion and his demon side doing most of the talking. And he just out ran 20 of Capulet City's finest in a fifteen minute chase. It was exhilarating, his inner demon was literally purring with pleasure at the excitement of it all.

Now all he needed to do was get home before his parents and his day would be complete. But first he had to rest. Landing his board on the access walkway in the sewer tunnel, he sat down to catch his breath.

Leaning his back against the slightly slimy and moss covered brick pipe. Cael began to slowly recover, his heartbeat slowing along with his breathing. The cool brick felt so pleasant against his back that the pale headed teen began to drift off, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up with him as the adrenalin drained away. As his eyes fluttered closed the teen decided that he both could afford and deserved a quick nap.

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah I've been gone for a while, I just haven't had any inspiration for my other stories. Currently Prologue 3 for **_**The Eighth Brain**_** is about halfway complete. I've got about a 1/6****th**** of the next chapter for **_**Deluge War **_**done and about a 1/5****th**** for **_**Pitch Black.**_** As I've said before I'm not going to abandon anything. In fact this story and another possible one if I get it all settled are the only new projects I'm going to be working on. I may try to complete these two and then **_**Pitch Black**_** which I think will be the shortest of the stories I have currently in syndication. This one will probably run about 20 chapters with 45-50K words. The other one will be around the same perhaps shorter by a bit. **_**Pitch Black **_**is likely going to be 25-30 chapters and 65-70K words and **_**Deluge War**_** maybe around 30-32 chapters and somewhere around 70-75K words. The Heavy weight of the group is **_**The Eight Brain **_**which will be no less than 80 chapters and 160-200K+ words. That story will likely not be done before 2016 at the earliest.**

**Next item of business, Cael, Nero and Dante's son. To describe him best is to say that he is both the worst parts of their personalities and the best parts combined. Though at the moment and for the most part earlier in the story he will favor the negative traits. I know you might be wondering how the hell he can sleep when he's caused so much chaos in the city and the answer is simple. He's a teenager. Teens already have a predisposition to consider themselves above rules and that they are invincible in general. With Cael you have the fact that he not only thinks he's invincible but for most intents and purposes he **_**IS**_** invincible, he quite literally has superpowers. He's a fourteen year old boy in the heart of puberty with Molotov cocktail of hormones both human and demon rushing through his veins. So he's going to do stupid things, it's just being who he is those stupid things are on a much grander scale than that of a normal rebelling teen. But don't worry Dante and Nero aren't stupid by a longshot. It's not going to be pleasant for him when they find out.**

**Since I'm on a roll the next chapter will **_**likely**_** (not certainly) be posted sometime later today after I rest my eyes I've been working on this since midnight and it's noon as I type this.**

**This is Johannes The Egg Emperor signing off so stay tuned for the next chapter of Silver Skies, Chapter 2: **_Meet the Parents_.


End file.
